BATHROOM BREAK
by sensori
Summary: A boring day at the office is not something Chance is going to tolerate. Adult/Slash


**Title:** Bathroom Break  
**Fandom:** Kamen Rider Dragon Knight   
**Genre: **Adult/Slash  
**Characters:** Chance/Trent  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** A boring day at the office is not something Chance is going to tolerate.  
**Author's Notes:** I may be the only one insane enough to be amused by this pairing, but here it is. There are brief references to the stories "Friend" and "Link" but "Bathroom Break" still works as its own piece. Comments are awesome. Thanks for reading!

_There he goes again._

Trent sighed loudly as he tried his best to focus on the scrolling walls of text on his computer monitor, desperate to keep from noticing the way Chance stared at him from the corner of his eye. For the past four hours, it seemed that was all Chance had done.

They were there at the No Men headquarters, scanning the planet for any anomalous readings that would lead to their new enemy encroaching on their reality. An easy task for someone like Trent. Not so much for the antsy Kamen Rider sitting at the other end of the room.

_Just ignore him_, Trent thought. There were another five hours before his shift officially ended, and there was no way that he would get any work done if he kept glancing over to see that giant grin staring him in the face. The last time he did, he had spent the next weekend at Chance's apartment, delirious with confusion about what he was doing there, and how he could have ended up in the man's bed. And this was most definitely not the hour to be thinking about bedtime.

"Hey Trent."

Trent shut his eyes for half a second as the words came rolling off Chance's tongue. How was it even possible to make two simple words sound so goddamn seductive?

"What?" Trent asked. He didn't mean for it to sound so irritated. But Chance didn't seem to mind, as he rolled himself all the way across the room, still seated in his office chair, that smirk never leaving his lips. Trent only caught a glimpse of his eyes for a second, and already knew that this wasn't going to be a typical office chat.

Trent threw a quick look behind him and realized that Norbert was still sitting there, typing away at the opposite end of the office. Norbert was a nice guy, but was the most anal government agent in the whole building. If he looked up from his desk and noticed Trent and Chance speaking for more than two minutes, Trent could most certainly expect him to come marching over to see what the problem was.

Trent let out another long sigh as Chance finally rolled his way next to him, just barely enough to enter his personal space.

"What up?" Chance said, as though they were just hanging out in a bar somewhere.

"Uh, hey," Trent stammered. Even after what had happened between them two weeks earlier, Chance could make him nervous without even trying. Particularly since the rest of the office had no idea. Of course, Chance seemed to be fully aware of his discomfort, and just found the whole thing hysterical.

"How ya been?" Chance asked. Trent knew this was going somewhere.

"Fine," Trent replied. "So, did you find anything yet?"

"Oh, on the sensor grid? Nah. I'm not really a tech guy. Anyway, I'm having a little trouble... focusing."

"Oh God," Trent said, looking back to his computer and hoping Chance wasn't about to suggest what he thought he would.

"Yeah," Chance said with a sarcastic smile. "Let's go to the men's room. I've got a cramp in my groin. I need somebody to massage it out for me."

"If we went to the men's room every time you had a 'cramp in your groin,' we'd never leave."

Chance let out a slight laugh, and Trent couldn't deny that he loved the sound of it. Even if this was a ridiculous conversation, and there was no way in hell that he would ever do what Chance was asking of him. Especially not with Norbert now beginning to glance up at them every twelve seconds.

"Aw, come on," Chance said, his words now trailing off in a childlike whine. "You know you want to."

"Dude," Trent said, lowering his voice even further. "Do you know how much trouble we'd get into?"

"We're not doing anything wrong. You're just checking out my cramp."

_Yeah, all eight inches of it_, Trent wanted to say. The words "It's not happening" came out instead.

Two seconds later, Chance's hand was sliding between Trent's legs. Chance smirked widely at the sight of Trent's giant eyes, nervously staring at a wall. Did he have any idea that Norbert might be watching them? Did he even care? Even if it was difficult to see that far down from Norbert's desk, there was still a possibility. But by the time Chance's fingers were firmly resting within Trent's crotch, it no longer mattered.

"Damn it all," Trent said through a heavy breath. His own cock had betrayed him, tightening up the front of his trousers as it began to stiffen in Chance's hand.

"There we go," Chance said.

Trent flashed the man an "I hate you" look, and quickly stood up. He tried his best to cover the half-mast erection poking out of his pants with a random portfolio from his desk, though that seemed to make it even more obvious. And he couldn't be sure, but he might have seen Norbert staring up at them as the two walked out of the office and down the hall to the restroom.

Chance watched in amusement as Trent carefully and cautiously bent over to check underneath every single stall in the restroom to be sure no one was there, sometimes twice just to make sure. Thank goodness the No Men janitorial staff was immaculate in their maintenance of the place and the air-conditioner was kicking in some massive waves of cool air, because he needed it more than anything.

The moment Trent turned around, Chance was already upon him. He barely could let out a sound of surprise before Chance's lips dove into his own to shut him up.

Trent breathed heavily through his nose as he finally mustered up the nerve to kiss him back, the touch of the man putting him at just enough ease to allow such a thing in the middle of the empty restroom. But he could not help but feel awkward as Chance wrapped his arms around him. It was more than the fact that they were doing this on a random break in a government building. The embarassing truth was that Chance had been the first person to ever touch him like this. And he was certainly not the kind of person he had expected to be his first. Hell, Chance wasn't even the right gender for that.

"Wait," Trent said, just barely able to pull his lips away. "This doesn't mean we're like... boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

Chance couldn't help blurting out a laugh. Trent's face suddenly felt very hot.

"No dude," Chance finally said, caressing his arms. "First of all, I'm not a girl, and neither are you. Second of all..."

Trent had almost forgotten about the erection in his pants, until Chance's fingers returned to the front of his slacks, tightening around it. Trent kept waiting for Chance to finish what he was saying, but he didn't. He just kept kissing him as he gently guided him into the final stall at the end of the room. Somehow, he managed to get the door locked without once breaking his gaze into Trent's eyes, and the sight of them made Trent melt.

Trent's hand slapped against the wall behind him as he felt Chance's open mouth against the front of his slacks.

"Don-Don't get it wet," Trent let out, still worried about what Norbert might say if he noticed a huge wet spot on his crotch. Chance just laughed and unzipped the boy's fly, fingers exploring the inside of his pants just long enough to fish out his cock from the hole in his boxer shorts. "Oh **GAWD!**"

Trent had no idea how Chance could shove his entire cock into his mouth all at once, but he couldn't complain. Chance's tongue swiped along his shaft, dancing along the tip as he looked up into Trent's eyes. Trent wanted to look away, still highly embarrassed, but he forced himself to hold the stare. At least until Chance dove his way back along his length and he could not bare to keep his eyes open from the blinding shockwave of pleasure.

"Chance, I--"

And immediately, Chance's mouth separated from his cock. They hadn't known each other intimately for very long, but Chance seemed to understand that Trent was already about to climax if he didn't stop right away. Trent blushed. But Chance just stood up and unbuttoned his own jeans without a care in the world.

"It's okay," Chance said, his cock now dangling in the air between them. He wasted no time in playfully shaking the pants and underwear from around his waist.

There was a slight echo from the metal of his belt striking the tile on the floor. The sound of it made Trent jump, once again nervous about what might happen if they were caught. If someone heard what they were doing. But Trent was becoming powerless against that smile that stared back at him.

"Wanna take a look at that cramp now?" Chance asked.

"You're so gonna get me fired," Trent said, before dropping into the other man's crotch.

Trent grabbed hold of the massive cock before him and quickly shoved it into his mouth. He had no idea if he was doing this even somewhat correctly until he heard the soft moan that escaped Chance's lips. It encouraged Trent to be more creative, sucking the head as he stroked the shaft with one hand, claiming his balls with his other hand. That got an even bigger reaction out of him. It was enough of a thrill to finally get Trent to do what he had wanted ever since he laid eyes upon those low-hanging balls of his.

Chance sucked in a lungful of air as his balls were engulfed behind Trent's wet lips, his tongue caressing every slope of them as they rested between the soft walls of his mouth.

"O-Okay," Chance began. It was the first time Trent had ever successfully made him stutter. "Enough games."

Before Trent knew what was happening, Chance had slipped his arms between his legs and lifted him off his feet. His heart began to race as he felt the warmth of Chance's firm hands locked beneath his pantsless thighs, holding him up against the wall.

"You're fucking strong," Trent exclaimed. He barely got the words out before he felt the sudden sting of Chance's wet cock thrusting into his asshole. For the next minute, all Trent could see was a frenzy of scrolling numbers and letters from his computer monitor, flashing erratically through his mind. It wasn't until he felt Chance's tongue on his lips that he was awakened from the daze and he was struck by a massive surge of pleasure.

"Still tight as fuck," Chance said through his teeth. Somehow, it was the sexiest thing Trent had ever heard. He found himself lightly biting into Chance's neck as the man growled, thrusting into him harder, faster.

Trent's breathing grew heavy as he was pressed up against the wall, Chance's body forcing its way closer as he fucked him. His eyes rolled back into his head, completely overcome by the sensation of Chance's cock shoving up into his prostate.

Trent could feel the man's arms trembling against his naked thighs, and he couldn't tell if it was because Chance's arms were getting tired, or because he simply couldn't stop himself from shaking from the incredible friction their bodies created as he fucked him into the wall.

"Oh **fuck me**," Trent cried. He knew that he had said it too loudly, but he was long past caring. The way Chance's body pressed up against his, Trent could scream the man's name at the top of his lungs, and let the whole planet know how badly he wanted it, just as long as Chance was still filling his hole, setting off fireworks in his head with every thrust.

Chance must have liked the way Trent grasped at his shirt, still hanging off of an otherwise naked body, because he suddenly began to fuck him even harder. And just when Trent didn't think it was possible to be feel any better, he was stunned by the impossible build up of pressure at the base of his cock.

Trent gasped in shock. He hadn't even touched his own dick, but before he had time to brace himself, it had suddenly erupted with cum. A great geyser of fluid came rushing up between them the instant Chance had made a particularly deep thrust into him.

Chance would have laughed if he wasn't teetering on the brink himself. And in a few quick bucks, Trent could swear he felt the vibration as the orgasm blasted its way out of Chance's cock.

Trent suddenly found that he did not know what to do, when an exhausted Chance rested his forehead against his shoulder.

"How'd you get to be so fucking hot?" Chance whispered into his neck. Trent had no idea how to respond. It was the first time anyone had ever described him that way. It was nothing like how he'd always imagined. But that didn't stop him from loving it.

"You're so gonna get us fired," Trent said.

"They can't fire me," Chance said, finally regaining his normal tone of voice. "I'm a superhero."

"I'm not a rebound, am I?"

Chance suddenly looked at him dead in his eyes, more seriously than Trent had ever known. Trent hadn't meant to ask such a question so directly, but the words seemed to force themselves out.

It was common knowledge that Pryce and Maya were an item. And though he would never admit it, Trent spent enough time watching Chance and Pryce together to know that something had gone on between them. It had been six months since things had changed between the two men, but Trent couldn't help but wonder.

Chance paused for a few moments, and then yanked a ribbon of toilet paper from the wall, gently wiping away the evidence of Trent's orgasm. If anyone else had done this, Trent would have taken offense. Chance didn't even answer his question. But the look on Chance's face as he wiped him clean- the care with which he did this seemed to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. That was all the answer Trent needed. For the time being.

When they emerged from the men's room, Trent couldn't help but wear a giant grin on his face as he stepped back into the office. That damn Kamen Rider's personality was rubbing off on him. Even when Norbert stood up from his desk with a clearly flustered look about him, Trent just sat down and continued working.

"Now, where was I?"


End file.
